1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning of tubular medical instruments such as endoscopic biopsy forceps instruments and laparascopic surgical instruments.
2.) Description of the Prior Art
Instruments of the above type, for example a typical endoscopic surgical instrument, has an outer flexible tubular body made from a length of coiled, closely fitting helical spring whose inside diameter is approximately 1.0 mm and whose length is approximately 200 cm. A 0.5 mm diameter wire is slidingly mounted inside of the tubular body and is connected to a pair of snippers at the distal end of the wire and an operating handle is connected to the proximal end of the wire. This is conventional construction and the intimate details of the instrument beyond the foregoing does not form a part of this invention. When these instruments are conventionally used within the body, fluids not only are deposited on the outside of the tubular instrument but also tend, because of the body pressure on these fluids and also through capillary action, to enter the space between the control wire and the inner surface of the hollow tubular body made of the coiled spring. This material within the tubular body has not been properly and completely removed by prior art cleaning methods. Normal cleaning practices to remove body fluids include soaking, scrubbing and ultrasonic cleaning in such agents as detergents and enzyme cleaners. However, the materials which have entered the tubular member are not adequately cleaned by these methods. Medical facilities tend to deal with this situation by frequent replacement of instruments or by using disposable instruments, which is a costly and wasteful means for dealing with the situation.